


Snowed In

by UnfinishedProject



Series: Christmas Angel [1]
Category: Sex After Kids
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Winter/Christmas prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/UnfinishedProject
Summary: When the boss and his long-time secretary get stuck in the office, Christmas miracles happen a few days earlier that year.
Relationships: Shaun (Sex After Kids)/Original Female Character
Series: Christmas Angel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565353





	Snowed In

Her eyes moved to the window again, watching the flurry of snow. The wind was picking up, scrambling the flakes and soon would batter against the windows. And she was stuck in the office. She wouldn't make it home even if she could leave already unless she got a ride from her boss; Shaun, the only other person in the office. She knew it was a busy season before the holidays but her eyes narrowed slightly as she glanced at the glass doors to his office. With a deep exhale, her features smoothed out and she wouldn't be surprised if a wishful, little sigh escaped her.  
Although Shaun could've been her father by age, there was something undeniably attractive about him. She worked here long enough to see him marry and start a family; and see him tangle into affair after affair until all fell apart. She couldn't exactly fault him or maybe that was just the stupid, impossible hope she had. While he might've been an awful father and husband, Shaun wasn't that unprofessional to hook up with one of his employees.  
"Sir?" She stepped into the office without knocking, gently pushing the door closed behind her. Her heart fluttered when Shaun fixed his gaze on her, watching in daze as his lips formed her name in question. For a moment she forget where she was and why; trembling fingers smoothing out her blouse. "I was wondering how long we'll be staying. Or if maybe you could give me a ride home before the blizzard hits."  
There was a moment of silence while Shaun assessed the weather outside, pivoting around in his chair to look at her again. A frown crossed his face as he leant back, crossing his arms behind his head. She squirmed in place, feeling his gaze on her body now; cheeks heating up. _It's finally happening._ She took a deep breath, meeting his stare without flinching now; calm only on the outside. Shaun only had to gave her a look and she found herself crossing the office, her hips swaying with each and every step; it was embarrassing and exciting at the same time.  
Arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her down to his lap; her palms flat against his chest. A single second of pause later his lips were pressing against hers with haste; if she had any mind to think, she might've realised this was long time coming. His shirt was bunched in her fists, holding onto him as if he would disappear any moment. She gasped with the momentary respite, the sound turning into a stifled moan as his lips and teeth grazed against her neck. Her mind was pulled from the haze as a call broke the moment; her roommate had the worst timing though she was probably just worried.  
"Hey, Melissa." Her eyes were still on Shaun who encouraged her to answer the call, watching as a smirk spread on his lips. She bit her lip before he moved, assuming he would make it difficult to hold conversation. The heating was on but a shiver ran down her spine as he unbuttoned her blouse and ran a finger across her ribs. God, his hands were amazing. She paid little attention to Melissa now, humming in agreement every here and there.  
"Yes, I'm safe... At the office... No need, I have good comp- _ah_ -ny." The fingers that she tangled in the dark locks and tugged on did little to hold him back; if anything, Shaun seemed to enjoy it. She barely managed to finish the call with his fingers now tugging away her bra and leaving her topless. She was more generous with sounds now, arching back against the desk as a moan escaped her. His hands moved down her body, giving a rough squeeze to her ass and grinding up against her. He finally relented to the tug on his hair, pulling away with parting twist of tongue around a nipple.  
She didn't want it to be over soon but with the way fingers now rubbed at her clit left her weak in the knee and wanting more. She went straight for his belt, not bothering with the shirt that hung on him already halfway unbuttoned. She pushed off after finding her way into his boxers and giving his dick a few, experimental strokes. Her jeans, already tugged from her hips, and panties joined the rest of her clothes on the floor; piled under Shaun's a moment later. She hadn't much time for taking in the sight, pressed against the desk with lips on her own and hands all over her body.  
She wasn't sure what Shaun expected of her but she was ready to give him everything. Her hands slid from his shoulders, a smile crossing her lips at the feel of soft hair against her skin. She pulled a groan from him as her fingers curled around his dick, gliding along its length with a steady rhythm. Perched on the edge of the desk, her legs parted to welcome him inside; only for him to slide fingers inside her to tease. She was slick with excitement and though it was nothing but pleasure, the slow pumps of his hand felt torturous.  
"Shaun, please!" Her voice was an undignified mewl more than anything, her nails digging into his shoulder as she hovered on the edge of almost. She couldn't tell if Shaun enjoyed her anguish or simply wanted her ready and wet but she was past the end of her patience. One more minute and she'd take the lead, even if that was the last thing she did in this God forsaken office.  
"You're on the pill?"  
"Yes. But Shaun, for heaven's sake, just fuck me." After a kiss that felt rough, wild and bruising, her forearms rested on the hastily cleared desk, gripping the farther edge as Shaun's fingers dug into her hips. The moan was more of a purr that left her lips; content with the fullness but needing the pleasurable ache of hips thrusting against her own. A few seconds of waiting and Shaun's name rolled from her lips, her body swaying forward with the power of his thrust.  
The merciless, fast rhythm was difficult to keep up with but she pushed back against him each time, her ass pressing up to his thighs and hips. His grunts came more often and closer, his body enveloping hers above the desk. She felt caged for a moment, this was new to her, but there was the thrill of something forbidden she hasn't felt since college. Probably a lot of shame would follow but she'd rather focus on the now; the way Shaun's dick moved in and out, the sloppy kisses against her neck and the hand finally snaking down her front. Her head snapped back with a soft cry, she felt sore already but that was the push she needed. She panted and moaned, repeating his name over and over; her head bowed onto her arms. A minute or so was all Shaun needed to catch up with her in the euphoria, his breath ragged as her own.  
"Shaun, that was... I mean..." She tried to point out that it was unprofessional and that they shouldn't have but her voice betrayed her, completely deserting her when Shaun's lips found hers in a soft kiss. For a moment there was nothing, no office, no blizzard, just the two of them without obligations. _The storm's still raging on._ Maybe she should bluff when the bet is all or nothing.


End file.
